At Least A Million Mission
At Least a Million Mission is a YouTube series describing Unkle Adams' descent into extreme debt, as well as the creation of the music video for At Least a Million (Song). The release of this series was considered a monumental period in the Unkle Adams OriginalPosting Facebook group, and is often credited with being the source of the group's revival. Episodes 1-9: The Golden Age Arc Episode 1 - "-$164,000" Date: September 7th, 2017 Right from the get-go, Adams states that he is $164,000 in debt. He goes on to explain that this is because he, "chose to quit his job and go all out after his dream," and created as many music videos as he could independently. He compares his debt to student loans, and refers to the debt as "Rap Game Loans." He admits the odds are stacked against him, but assures us, "It's not over until I win at this game." and goes on to state that he's been involved in the rap game for 17 years. At around the 2 minute mark, he grows visibly upset, and gets up to, "close the door." The video cuts to him sitting back down, taking a deep breath, then continuing, his eyes slightly reddened. Now that the door is closed, in the background there's a mirror with a piece of paper taped to it that says, "You are looking at the One." He speaks about his "rational mind" telling him to quit and get a real job, and how he instead following his heart, which told him to keep going. He then states that he sold his house roughly 1.5 - 2 months ago, using the equity to pay bills/debts. He plans on selling his car to finance studio time and produce the music video for At Least a Million. He showcases three of his bills, censored, amounting to $1500, $150, and $105 CAD in money owed. He says that he gets roughly 10 bills a month, with some going up to $1200. He states his goal of making a million dollars and says that he can become a worldwide superstar, claiming that his belief in such an ideal is enough to ultimately make it come true. After mentioning selling his car to finance the ALAM music video again, he estimates that it will take roughly 10 episodes of the At Least a Million Mission for him to gather 1 million dollars in revenue, and that he won't release any of the episodes until he's reached that milestone. He finally ends the episode by saying that other than radio time and shows, he sees himself getting publishing deals and starring in movies. The Debt $1500 - Bill $150 - Bill $105 - Bill Overall: $164,000 Episode 2 - "Studio Time" Date: September 7th, 2017 This episode starts with Adams in his car, headed towards the studio. He says he still hasn't sold the car yet, and that the one he's currently driving is the one he intends to sell. Adams is revealed to have only $1400 in his bank account, and that the $1500 bill from the last episode is credit card debt. He then claims that nothing ''will stop him from achieving his dream, and how since we all die one day, we should do what we want, saying that the regular job he worked at wasn't what he wanted to do in life. He says that he's working on tweaking three upcoming tracks, stating that he's a perfectionist. The tracks are a part of an upcoming album he calls "The Underdog". Adams then claims that people see him as a joke due to his Original music video. He talks about his obsession with making it, stating that he's been rapping since 14, mentioning battle rapping in passing. Adams states that he quit battle rapping at around the age of 20, and began a positive outlook on life, going to the gym more often, before finally restarting his career at the age of 26. The video then cuts to blurry footage of the vast emptiness Saskatchewan has to offer, with Adams talking about how 95% of his discography was produced at Nebulus Entertainment, The Producer's studio. The video then moves onto footage of him recording at the studio. Notable moments include him recording a track that involves corny lyrics related to positivity, and him explaining his vapid lyrics to The Producer. Throughout this part of the video, it's made clear that Adams doesn't put much thought into his lyrics, with him acting dodgy about re-recording certain lines. The video finally ends with him stating that the studio session took 4 hours. Episode 3 - "Keeping the Faith" '''Date: September 12th, 2017' At this point, the car has been put up for sale, albeit not sold yet. Adams uses this episode to tell the audience the metrics of his current situation. His Spotify listener count sits at around 18,000 followers, though he intends to have that go up to a million, saying that it will happen. He reveals that he had $600 in his bank account before the studio session from episode 2, though it sits at $270.57 now (meaning that a 4-hour session costs him roughly $300+). Adams then showcases some bills: * American credit card with $1100.01 USD in debt due Sept. 11 (the day before) * $118 * $201 He shows the viewer his notebook containing his bill payment info, stating that the bills that have been crossed out are the ones that he's already paid. (Note: not many are crossed out.) He reveals that he has a Silent Investor that has donated $71,000 towards funding his career, choosing not to reveal their identity for their own privacy's sake. He then goes on to list the rest of the debt that he's incurred: * Another American credit card with $36,000 in debt * TD line of credit with $12,000 in debt * Home Depot card with $6,000 in debt * TD Visa card with $8,500 in debt * President’s choice mastercard with $4,000 in debt * President’s choice line of credit with $10,000 in debt * President’s choice loan of $14,000 * Has a Leon’s furniture card with $2,000 debt * $500 in debt on an unknown visa Totalling to $164,000 in debt. Adams then goes on to say that despite this, he will continue to go forth with his career, and that by selling his car, he will be able to pay off some of his bills, and finance the music video for At Least a Million. The video then cuts to later in the day, with Adams confirming that the car has still not been bought yet. He used over $200 from his bank account to buy props for the ALAM music video, leaving him with $38.72 left in his bank account. Notable Quotes: * “If you show me your circumstance, I can tell you a lot about you” * “If you want to be an actor, but you’re working a deadend job, and watching netflix at night, then I know that you don’t really want to become an actor” Episode 4 - "Whatever it Takes!" Date: September 13th, 2017 At this point, the car still hasn't been sold. Adams remembers that he still has 2 credit cards, and states that he's going to use them to buy stuff to flip on Kijiji. Ironically, he follows that by telling the audience that he doesn't want anyone to think that maxing out credit cards is a good idea. At around 1:28, he mentions booze. The video cuts to him next to the open trunk of his car, as he showcases what he's bought, which are as follows: * 3 Sawzalls * 2 Power Drills * 2 23” Asus computer monitors from Best Buy * 2 Sony pill speakers * 1 Drill set Date: September 15th, 2017 Two days later, he's sold one of the monitors in order to get a haircut. The car still hasn't been sold, despite him lowering the price and reposting the ad. He then reveals the two credits cards he mentioned two days ago as a Best Buy Credit Card and a Home Depot credit card. He then goes on to say that nothing else that he had bought had been bought. The video cuts to later in the day, inside Adams' home. Adams showcases two pairs of shoes that he purchased from Payless Shoe Source, a pair of KangaRoos for $40.99 CAD, and a pair of Airways for $44.99. He then opens a box, revealing a shipment of ALAM visors, claiming, "I'm bringing visors back, man". He goes on to say that he wore visors all the time in high school. The video ends with Adams saying that his car hasn't been sold, and that he doesn't have the money to pay his videographer (Merlando), although that won't be a problem as he doesn't need to pay him until the video has been filmed. Episode 5 - "Behind the Scenes" Date: September 16th, 2017 The episode begins with a cold open of Adams walking around filming the kitchen in which the opening scenes of the At Least a Million music video take place. The audience is introduced to Merlando, who is in the kitchen filming the music video. It is also confirmed that Merlando also goes by "Merlin". At some point, Adams shows off the "Unkle Adams Drone", a drone with the Unkle Adams logo stickered onto it. Notable Moments: * 0:45, Unk is shooting takes of throwing away bills * 1:00, “See what we do?” (Adams) “See what he makes me do” (Merlando) The episode then cuts to the trio in Adams' car, as they head to their next filming location, the bench scene. At 1:13, Adams says the famous "Are they ducks" line. More filming ensues. Notable Moments: * 2:41, unk does a proto-dab Date: September 17th, 2017 Starts in the kitchen, with Hannah making omelettes, then it cuts to them driving to the next filming location, the river. At some point during the shoot, Adams states, "If I fall in it’ll become a viral video”. The video then cuts to him filming inside a building with his friends. Adams has professional lighting set up that offers no real advantage given the abundance of natural light in the building. Adams introduces the audience to his friends/castmates: * Dwayne - The Token Black Friend * Riley - The surly friend, clad in blue * Steve - The other white guy More filming ensues. Episode 6 - "Down But Not Out!" Date: September 19th, 2017 The video starts with Adams in his car, outside a pawn shop. He announces that he has less than a dollar left in his bank account, and that his car's gas tank is almost empty. He intends to pawn off 1 sawzall, 1 drill set, and 1 monitor in order to scrounge up some money. He mentions that someone is looking at buying his car later that night. The video abruptly cuts, with Adams revealing that he didn't pawn any of the items off as the pawn shop offered him absurd prices. He says that it's fine, as someone intends to buy one of the items later that day. Date: September 21st, 2017 Adams says that he was able to sell one of the items, although the car wasn't sold. He mentions that he's meeting with a potential buyer again, and that the ALAM music video is in the editing phase. The video then cuts to text showing that the car wasn't sold. Date: September 26th, 2017 Adams says that he earned some money from YouTube ad revenue, which he used to buy groceries. However, when buying groceries, his card was charged twice, and he won't be able to get a refund for a while, leaving him with no money in his bank account. He says that he had to borrow $1,000 from his mother, which was used in order to pay some of his bills. He states that it couldn't pay all of his bills, saying that there's a bill for $2,000 that's long overdue. Date: September 29th, 2017 The final edits are being made on the ALAM music video, and Merlando has yet to be paid. The video cuts to later that day, and editing has been completed on the music video. Adams says that he was able to barter with Merlando to get the video edited despite a lack of payment. The car still hasn't been sold, and his monthly listeners sits at roughly 20,000 followers, despite Adams asserting that he will ''make a million. He rambles on about how he used to hate Mondays, but since beginning his career as a motivational rapper, prefers weekdays to weekends. He ends this segment by reciting At Least a Million, before exclaiming "Whoa, stuff's going flying". '''Date: October 2nd, 2017' The music video for At Least a Million has been released. Adams says that he's behind on rent, but he's meeting another potential buyer to sell his car. He also mentions that ALAM is being played on the radio. The video cuts to later in the day, Adams has finally sold the car for $4,800 ($100 less than his asking price), with the buyer having dropped him off back at his house. He ends the video by flaunting the stack of cash obtained from the purchase. Notable Quotes: * “I know that my music is good” * “I have no money, I’m scraping by, but I’m still gonna earn a million dollars” * “I can’t go back to a regular job, and slowly paying off $165k in debt” Episode 7 - "The Chinese Bamboo Tree" Date: November 19th, 2017 Adams says that he's been offered a 6-figure tour contract, which he's accepted, and that At Least a Million is being played on the radio in both the United States and Puerto Rico. He claims his mentor is Les Brown, despite never having met the man. He makes a reference to a Chinese Bamboo Tree (Emphasizing that it's Chinese, for some reason), saying that like a Chinese Bamboo Tree, his rap career is growing over time. He states that he's studying the idea of a universal consciousness, and that things are looking hopeful as he prepares for the tour. Episode 8 - "Peaks & Valleys" Date: January 11th, 2018 Note: This is the first episode to have his intro animation. The episode starts with Adams sitting in a foldable chair in front of 10 boxed TVs. He confirms that in total, he currently possesses 13 TVs that he intends to flip. Looking somber, Adams stated that he received a cease-and-desist email from his Tour manager's lawyer, stating that the business partners fell out due to one of them having a history of fraud. He says that this deal cost him $5000 CAD in legal fees, and that he's roughly $207,000 in debt, including $7000 from buying all those TVs. He plays the TVs off by saying that he intends to flip them for money. He also states that he bought the TVs using a store-specific line of credit, which he had had since he was working full-time. Episode 9 - "Putting Myself out There" Date: February 10th, 2018 This episode starts with Adams in a new car, which he reveals he bought using a $20,000 loan back when he thought the tour was going to happen. He then dwells on the tour failure for a while, then announces that he's released Time is Precious. He asserts that he's "in it to win it", and that with this video, all 9 episodes up until that point would finally be made public for everyone to see. He briefly mentions his Silent Investor, before revealing that Fitness for 10, the gym that he had been going to for 7 years, closed down the day before. Episodes 10-13: The Needledick Wars Arc Episode 10 - "Enough is Enough" Date: February 10th, 2018 The video is done in black and white, with Adams sternly sitting in a chair, looking into the camera. Commenting on his YouTube, Facebook, and Instagram have been disabled, his Twitter privated, and his emails have all been changed. The reason? Adams claims that there have been a group of trolls pretending to be his fans that have been sullying his social media outlets for the past year. He says that they've been bullying his fans, and have commented on his store, commenting such things as, "This is so hot, that it keeps me cold". ''These trolls seem to feed off irony, and have even gone as far as issuing death threats to his fans, finding his old address, and even threatening to rape Hannah. Adams jauntily states that their fun is over, revealing their identity to his audience: Unkle Adams OriginalPosting. He refers to OriginalPosting as his enemies, and that's he's filed police reports against them. He strokes his ego, stating that he doesn't post anything negative on anyone else's social media outlets, calling negativity a disease. He then makes the claim that OriginalPosting got Anthony Fantano to review his music, releasing his now-famous "Original: NOT GOOD" video. ''“Now this guy’s name is Anthony…Something, the needledrop; I call him the Needledick...” “...Plus it seems like he has a small dick because he just sits there behind a screen dissing everybody all the time” He alleges that Fantano hates on Hopsin, Eminem, Kendrick “Lamore”, and Macklemore, adding himself to that list, offhandedly saying that he should be flattered that he'd be put on the same rung as the aforementioned rappers. Fantano's "NOT GOOD" video allegedly brought forth a wave of hatred towards Adams' social media, and that it led to old tweets of his being dug up (tweets that he claims were made under the influence of alcohol), tweets which Fantano retweeted. He refers to Fantano's "Dreams and Delusions" video, claiming that Fantano thinks that he is delusional. He lambasts Fantano, saying that Fantano must've been bullied as a child, which led to him now using his video platform as retribution. “I would never spend the time making negative videos all the time...” '' “...He’s basically just a leech that, y’know, gets by and makes a living by criticizing other people”'' “...He’s not a content creator, well, he creates content…” Adams then apologizes to his "real" fans for not having moderated more intensely, saying that Haters love him, despite hating him. “Get your popcorn and enjoy the show, because I’m making it to the top” He then challenges Fantano to sign a contract that states that Fantano will delete his youtube channel once Adams obtains 1 million spotify listeners and earns $1,000,000, stating that if Fantano doesn’t agree to sign the contract, that it means that he’s scared that Adams will make it. He alleges that this episode is still a part of the series because he doesn’t just face financial problems, but opposition from other people, and claims that Fantano is obsessed with him. He ends the video by declaring once again that he will never stop, and telling everyone to go listen to his music. Episode 11 - "Reconciliation" Date: February 25th, 2018 "There's a lot to talk about", Adams states, starting off the video. He says that he never intended for things to go bad, and apologizes to Fantano, finally saying his surname properly. He states that Fantano most likely didn't know about the harassment after his video had been released, before trying to justify calling him Needledick, saying that it came from a place of desperation after being harassed for the better part of a year, and that he's reached out to Fantano to try and make amends. He addresses the backlash to the previous episode, saying that he isn't a hypocrite for name-calling Fantano, and that it wasn't bullying. He explains that bullying is repeated cruel behaviour towards a person, and that one-time harassment doesn't count. He admits that OriginalPosting's intentions aren't sinister, and that they just want to have fun. He rambles about Original, saying that people who've watched the music video to Original think that he's a complete buffoon, when that's far from the case. He mentions “I’d rather have Friends over Enemies, any day, every day” twice. He talks about his debt, saying that it was the result of 6 years of accumulation, and revealing that $4,000 of that debt came from paying a manager who did nothing for him, and $10,000 worth of legal fees. He also mentions losing money to publicists that didn't work out, and paying upwards of $2,000 for beats for his music. He mentions that the majority of his debt came from the Industry Snakes, and that he's only spent $10,000 - $15,000 on studio time. He ends the video by pleading to the audience to at least respect his persistence. Episode 12 - "Fan Comments & Other Stuff" Date: March 3rd, 2018 The episode begins with Adams going through some "randomly selected" fan comments, all while playing some generic motivational music. After each comment, Adams boldly states "You're welcome, next comment". This takes up around half of the video, ending with Adams stating that he's "flipping the game on its head" by being candid, before moving on to make some announcements. He states that him and Anthony Fantano are on good terms, stating that Episode 10 was a necessary evil in order to open Fantano's eyes. He then announces that he's a free agent, stating that he recently signed a release form from his manager. He goes on to say that Friends Over Enemies is going to be released that upcoming Friday. He says that he wrote the song within the span of a couple of hours. He then announces that he wants to do livestreams and interact with the fans more. He ends the video by stating that more and more people are listening to his old music, mentioning "Lonely Soul" specifically. Episode 13 - "Gratitude" Date: March 12th, 2018 The video starts with Adams explaining his "stick" (Two pens stuck together), which he states he uses to press the autofocus button on his camera. He says that this episode is about gratitude, and saying thanks. He then proceeds to not really talk about gratitude, and says that he's been getting calls from creditors. He then walks off camera and returns with a webcam that he bought for the intention of livestreaming. He states that he wants to do livestreaming because he used to respond to every single fan comment he got, but it ultimately ended up taking too much time because of the sheer volume of fan comments he was receiving. He then goes into more narcissistic blabbing, upon which he ends the episode. Episodes 14-20: The Dark Age of Shilling Arc Episode 14 - "Original Top Hat for Sale" Date: March 15th, 2018 Adams mentions how he did his first livestream the day before, stating that around 600 people had attended. He goes on to explain YouTube livestreaming SuperChats, and tells the audience to go and watch the recording of the livestream (which, to date, has been removed from his YouTube Channel). He states that people went crazy when he brought out The Origineaux™ Unkle Adams Hat, and as such, he's put the hat on sale with a certification of authentication on his website for the cool, cool, price of $10,000. He explains how he's aware that it's an outrageous price, but states that the hat is unique because he wore and signed it. He states that collectors will be interested in the hat, and that its value will go up drastically once he "blows up". He offhandedly mentions how a rich Saudi Arabian would want to buy it because "it's like pocket change to them", then assures the audience that the shipping on the hat is free. He ends by mentioning doing more livestreams, emphasizing the SuperChats. Episode 15 - "Tour Offers" Date: March 23rd, 2018 NOTE: This is the first video to have his intro animation at both the start and end of the video. The video opens on unk standing in front of a closed closet, with a paper subscribe button taped to the wall behind him. To no surprise, the hat still hasn't been sold yet. Adams says that he's a couple of months behind on one of his credit cards. Albeit against his will, and out of a desperation, Adams has applied to a couple of jobs, including some truck-driving jobs, but that doesn't matter anymore, given that he's received two tour offers, one in the United States, and one in Nunavut. After mentioning how no one knows where Nunavut is, he goes off on a tangent about how Original is the reason why people don't take him seriously, and that he is ultimately responsible for his own position. He makes it clear that his inspiration in life is Gary Vaynerchuk, before announcing that he's still looking for a new manager. He states that he knows that he's going to make it, and as such, he will make it, reassuring the audience not to worry for him. He claims that he's happier than people with 9-5 jobs, who are financially stable, and that they, who, according to him, live boring lives, envy him. Episode 16 - "I QUIT" Date: April 1st Released on April 1st, "I QUIT" was an April Fools prank by Unkle Adams under the guise of a legitimate ALAMM episode. In this "episode", Adams states that he's had enough, and that he would be quitting his career as a motivational rapper. It would be revealed in the next episode that this episode was a prank. Episode 17 - "April Fools!" Date: April 1st "April Fools, I'm not quitting!", Adams says, opening the video. He tells the audience to like the video if they knew it was an April Fools joke, and to dislike the video if they thought it was real. As of August 4th, the video stands at 779 Dislikes to 220 likes. Adams states that his dad thought that the video was real, calling him to offer his condolences. He also says how one of his friends suggested working at McDonalds, to which Adams had replied that he would never work at McDonalds. He promptly apologizes to members of the audience who work at McDonalds, stating that he meant no offence to them. He announces that he's working on another track (Most likely Die One Day, although he didn't mention the song by name), mentioning that it hadn't been recorded at the time of recording of this episode. He ends the video by stating that he had intended to leave Episode 16 alone until Wednesday, but decided to record this episode out of fear of his fans taking it seriously. Episode 18 - "7" Vinyl Record" Date: April 3rd, 2018 In perhaps one of the shortest, and worst episodes of this series, Adams overtly advertises the 7" vinyl records he's put on sale for four and a half minutes straight. That's it. That's the episode. Episode 19 - "Nunavut & Records Situation" Date: April 11th, 2018 The episode begins with Adams confirming his tour in Nunavut, announcing that he'll be going to Gjoa Haven, Nunavut to do one show opening for Brian Glow, although he is in talks with him and David DeVos to do more shows. He goes off on a tangent for a bit about the Franklin Expedition, relating it to Nunavut. He then talks about his records sales, both about the successful first batch, and the dissent he's received in regards to making another batch of 200 records. He claims that his Spotify numbers have increased significantly, albeit not specifying any numbers. Upon advertising Die One Day, he announces that he's holding a contest for those who add Friends Over Enemies to their Spotify playlists, with the winner receiving a free vinyl record. Episode 20 - "SPECIAL EPISODE!!!" Date: April 30th, 2018 Adams calls it a special episode, as it's the 20th episode in the series. Says that as a way to celebrate, he's going to be doing a giveaway of the Original Top Hat (Read: it never sold because it was priced at $10,000), while claiming that he still thinks that $10,000 was a fair price. He claims yet again that Original is the sole reason why people think of him as a goofball. Episode 21 - "Nunavut Trip": The Beach Episode Mini-Arc Date: May 8th, 2018 Adams documents and details his journey to Gjoa Haven, Nunavut. The video starts with Adams in front of the Regina International Airport. He explains the details of the journey, though most of it is inaudible because of the sheer amount of wind overtaking the audio. His flight journey includes stops at Calgary, then Edmonton, then Yellowknife, then Cambridge Bay, before finally arriving at Gjoa Haven. Then, the video cuts to a montage of his journey. His flight from Calgary to Edmonton is on a WestJet plane. Adams spends the night at a hotel in Edmonton before his next flight, vlogging shirtless explaining the rest of his flight schedule. More flight footage ensues, and Adams and the team finally land in Gjoa Haven. Footage plays of Brian Glow performing for the children, which then cuts to a black screen with text reading, "I wasn’t able to get footage of me performing". The video cuts to day 2 of his stay at Gjoa Haven, as he films himself perusing through the local gift shop, before cutting to him in bed again, clothed. He says he opened for Glow and rapped a bit, before gloating about how all the children wanted autographs from him. The video then abruptly cuts to another black screen with the text, "The footage was deleted", ''then, ''"...told a few stories, talked about “Anti-suicide”, and performed 3 songs", before cutting back to Adams in bed. He claims that the kids lined up in droves, and that there were so many that they had to ask them to sit down so that “The Magician” could begin his show. Adams then showcases a soapstone carving of an Inukshuk he received, demonstrating a lack of knowledge about Inukshuks. The next day, Adams learns that his flight has been canceled, and bides time by playing soccer with the local children. Adams also films shots of the Gjoa Haven airport, showing that only two airlines come in to the village, Canadian North, and FirstAir (The airline that Adams later uses to go back). Adams leaves two business cards taped to the back of an airport monitor, one with his signature, before departing for Regina. Episodes 22-23: The Bronze Age Arc Episode 22 - "Do or Die for Batch 2" Date: May 11th, 2018 He starts off by apologizing for the lack of performance footage from the Nunavut trip, and that it would have been different if he had a full-time cameraman. He mentions how only 41/100 vinyls needed to make the second batch have been sold, then spends the rest of the episode just advertising and shilling for his vinyls. This was a legitimate episode of this series. Adams thought that this was worth making into an episode of this series. Episode 23 - "Meme Review" Date: June 13th, 2018 Adams finally refers to his audiences as nieces and nephews, before admitting that he's been slacking on making videos, blaming "Life and things". He states that he's finally embraced the meme, and that he's gradually come to appreciate them. Throughout the video, Adams edits in an annoying piano riff along with an artificial zoom to accentuate certain points. He claims that the reason that he didn't endorse the memes prior was that he didn't want to show children that it's okay to make fun of someone using pictures. He also makes the claim that he's an internet celebrity at some level, attributing his fame to the series, due to his "interaction with the fans". He tells the audience that he's going to be doing a meme review in order to prove that he's not a hardass all the time, and gets right into reviewing memes. Observing a meme in which he is shaking hands with Drake, he states the the source picture is a picture of him and his friend, intoxicated, though he hopes to meet Drake one day. He refers to another meme as him holding the "Essence of Cleetus", before introducing the audience to Cleetus. He clears up the line "Make 'em white, make 'em right", saying that the intention behind that line was not racist. He continues to over-explain each meme, before going on a little rant about how his debt isn't funny, and meme-worthy. Throughout the meme review, he shows his lack of knowledge about the rap industry, calling Lil Pump, Lil Peep, and not knowing who Bobby Shmurda is. He ends the episode by saying that each meme promotes the Unkle Adams brand, and that his perspective on memes has changed a lot. Episodes 24-26: The Snake Age Arc Episode 24 - "Still in the fight" Date: July 27th, 2018 The episode takes place in Adams' car, as he drives to an unknown location. He says that he's not done yet, although the videos aren't his biggest priority anymore. He voices his wishes to have a camera crew film him, and that he’s gotten offers to be filmed. He doesn’t want people to profit off of his story though, and wants them to work for him. He announces that he's recorded two tracks: Ride, a catchy, fun song, and Industry Snakes, a song in which he talks about how he lost all his money, a “theatrical” song, he claims. He mentions his previous manager, who charged him $4,000 as an advance before absconding to Asia. He says that manager wanted him to do a $150 show in Edmonton, which he couldn't afford to do. He also mentions there was another guy that was supposed to get him into Tv and film who his manager referred him to, stating that he paid them $1.2k, for there to be no return on investment. He then talks about other investments that he's lost out on, like $55,000 on playing his music on Canadian radio (which ended up getting played at 3 a.m.). He also mentions going through numerous cars to pay for studio time, adding to his debt. Adams announces that he's quit 2 jobs, both within a day of working at them. He claims to have gone to them out of desperation and debt. That past Monday (July 23rd, 2018), he started work as a truck driver (revealing that he owns a truck driver license), working the entire day. His first impression of the foreman at that job was that he yelled too much (read: doing his job), citing him yelling at the person who Adams was being trained by. He cites a toxic working environment, a lack of lunch breaks, and his unwillingness to work 11-12 hour shifts as his reason for leaving. The Monday before (July 16th, 2018), he worked at an excavating job, with training that involved the usage of a Bobcat, a machine Adams hasn't used since 2015. He claims that he was unable to start the Bobcat, citing that it needed a password in order to start. About an hour into training, Adams noticed that the back door of the Bobcat was open, and that it had been bent. Adams takes partial blame for the door, though he pushes most of the blame on the Bobcat, calling its design shoddy. Adams says that the event caused his co-workers to start treating him coldly, leading to him being tasked with hauling pipe and laying rebar. He ended up leaving the job because he thought that it was beneath him, and that he didn't like being bossed around. He strokes his ego by claiming that he’s had people line up for autographs, and that he does want to be a Nobody working a 9-5 job. He says that, though he knows how to work hard, he doesn't want to do hard, menial work. Adams then states that if he were to die today, he'd die proud of the person he currently is, and that he's the kind of person that gets remembered after they die. He ends the video off by saying that he's talking to some big names, and that some big names are also observing him and admiring his perseverance, subtly dropping a hint at him being a free agent. Episode 25 - "Industry Snakes" Date: August 3rd, 2018 The video starts with Adams walking in the park, wearing a white jacket despite the weather being rather quite hot. He sits down under a nearby tree, and talks about why he made Industry Snakes. He claims that he tried to keep it classy, and mentions selling his house for radio time, as well as his beef with Anthony Fantano. He claims that it was a ploy by his previous manager, who said that it was a genius marketing move, before heel-turning and calling it a stupid move. Adams says that if he could turn back time, he would invest his money into social media marketing instead, saying that he could have grown 100 to 1000 times more that way, citing the At Least a Million Mission series as having caused a huge influx in his following. He reveals that the reason behind the hissing in the track is due to him being unable to come up with a proper chorus for the track, and that some of the lines in the track are quotes from people who'd said enticing things to him before. He interrupts the video to show a plane taking off overhead, before talking about how hip-hop has given him an outlet to tell his side of the story. He ends the video by saying that the music industry is the hardest industry to get into, and that he will never stop, because he's the one. Episode 26 - "Videos about me" Date: August 20th, 2018 Adams talks about how videos have been made about him, and says that they’ve all been negative. He brushes them off as fake news, and that he's too busy to care, right before saying that life told him to make this episode focused on said videos. He mentions how he goes on YouTube often, watching YouTubers such as Rich Piana and Beyonce. He asserts that he’s not a scam, or a fraud, and that all orders from the Unkle Adams store have been sent out. He says that people claim that the series has been faked, which he reassures it's not, before referring to his time as a battle rapper, and how he's moved on from it. Whilst not mentioning the specifics of his battle rapper career, he does address how people have been digging up songs from his past (a subtle dig at the quest to find Booze Tune). He also claims that there's a conspiracy going around about him being a "Lizard Guy on the Moon", brushing it off, stating that the negative attention is bringing him more of a following. He claims that there aren't any positive videos about him, likening it to negative articles about Taylor Swift and Justin Bieber. He reasserts that he's not a lunatic, and that he will make it, before trash-talking conspiracy theorists that make a living off their YouTube videos. He ends the video by saying that the world really isn't that bad, and that he's visited the United States numerous times without encountering any problems. Episode 27 - 29: Original 2 Arc On September 1, 2018, Unk tweeted an announcement claiming that he would make Original 2, but only if the announcement tweet reached 2,000 retweets, Original reached 1,000,000 streams, or if The Needle Drop agreed to make a cameo in the music video (the music video never happened, quite possibly due to the Insurmountable Debt). The tweet soon reached 2,000 retweets, and Original eventually reached 1,000,000 streams, albeit after the release of Original 2. Fantano did not say anything regarding Original 2, but he is referenced in the song's lyrics. On September 14, 2018, Unk released ALAM Episode 27, regarding Original 2. More detail will be added later.